Sem Limites
by Fuh
Summary: Edward, um típico ator de Hollywood que não faz idéia do que é ter limites e que não faz questão de conhece-lo, descobre que Deus mesmo usando sua vida como fonte de diversão dessa vez apostou em uma peça no mínimo peculiar. Bella, a menina do parque.


Olê, olê, olê, olá!

Esse é meu pedido de desculpas pelo atraso de todas as outras fics, meus amores! Não tenho criatividade para pensar nelas, então com uma idéia paranóica isso me veio a mente! Na verdade foi inspirado em uma foto do Rob, nem me perguntem. Mas é o seguinte.. Essa fic foi meio que planejada para ser capítulo único se nas reviews vocês pedirem continuação, posso me arriscar em continuá-la e postar em algum dia nessa eternidade aí.

________________

**Sem Limites**

As longas pernas cobertas por um jeans rasgado andavam preguiçosamente pela calçada cinza e quente. Levando seu corpo esguio e cansado para algum lugar, ou talvez para ele o melhor seria, para lugar nenhum!

Essa manhã, como todas as outras dos últimos seis - infernais - meses, ele acordara com a tentadora vontade de engolir uma bomba ativa. Ou quem sabe fazer todas aquelas malditas criaturas enviadas do inferno, que só sabiam berrar, berrar e berrar mais alto se enterrarem no mesmo buraco que uma bomba atômica! É, talvez a idéia mais simples seja engolir a granada ativa!

_Acredite, eram muitas criaturas! _ Não haveria buraco na Terra que abrigasse tamanha massa _berrante_!

Quem sabe mandar secar o oceano.. Talvez essa idéia fosse para a sua 'lista de idéias efetivas para matar buzinas agudas corredoras. ' Sim, ele era ótimo para dar nomes.

Queria voltar para sua antiga vida, a boêmia, anônima e nada saudável. Talvez nada saudável para aquelas revistas e agentes petulantes, mas para ele se sentar no terraço de seu apartamento barato e escondido todas as noites com um violão na mão e todo o seu talento nos dedos.. Sim, era ali que toda a sua inutilidade se tornava prazer! Esvaziar a mente e encher o coração...

Claro que ele poderia pular a parte de entupir o pulmão de fumaça, certo, isso iria tirar todo o romantismo da estória.

Cerrou os olhos e olho para o céu azulado. _Muito azulado_. Deus o adiava, era tão claro como o sol que brilhava ali. Quanto mais rezava, orava, pedia e almejava sua saída daquele inferno, mais ele o trancafiava ali. Quem ligava que o tempo estava feliz demais para uma cena de perda no filme? _Quem ligava para o filme?_

Ótimo, todos ligavam para o filme. Até a Paris Hilton e seu olhar – morto- de sensualidade. Mas e daí? Ele não ligava para o filme! A única coisa que queria era sua casa, sua bagunça e a vida tediosa que tinha. Tediosa com cigarros, bebidas e algumas mulheres. Certo, talvez mais de algumas.

Todos diziam que ele podia ter isso com a fama, mas todos sabiam que era mentira! Quem liga pra mentira? E daí que ele saiu da mesa quinze minutos antes e acendeu um cigarro nos fundos do restaurante? Como ele iria imaginar que ia brotar um pivete de dezessete anos com um cabelo forjando uma bagunça – que ele conhecia bem como criar - e aparelho de fios metálicos com uma câmera profissional maior que seu rosto apontado para si?

Ah!

Jogou o copo de café na lixeira colorida ao lado verde da calçada e afundou as mãos dentro do casaco de couro negro. Olhou mais uma vez pro sol, e balançou a cabeça.

- Sempre precisando de um Eclipse. – Ironizou.

O celular começou a tremer ao lado de sua perna, e ele parou por um minuto para checar a ligação.

_Emmet._

- _Eddie?_ – ele ouviu a voz sempre risonha do irmão do outro lado da linha e enterrou os dedos nos tão preciosos cabelos.

- E aí!

- _Ow, aqui é.._ –

- Eu sei que é você Emmet, qual é? – ele soltou com divertimento.

- _Nosso vampiro lê mentes mesmo, hãn_!

- Talvez o celular do vampiro ajude com sua capacidade sobrenatural de armazenar números em uma agenda telefônica!

- _É, to sabendo!_ – ele disse com tom de quem encerra assunto – _Aí, ta fazendo o que galã?_

- Por aí.. – escorregou os dedos mais uma vez pelos fios bronzeados sem nenhum interesse.

- _É, eu também! _– Muito evasivo.

- Fala logo, Emmet!

_- Falar o que, cara?_ – Muito desentendido.

- O que você tinha pra me falar!

- _Ah, então eu tava.. Hei, eu ainda não tinha chego nessa parte! _

- Sem essa, manda.

- _Me descola o número da Lauren!_ – Tão rápido que ele cerrou os olhos involuntariamente.

- Número o que? De quem?

- _Lauren, cara!_ – Edward riu, provavelmente imaginando o amigo com um olhar nada inocente.

- Ah é, Lauren! – ele tornou a pensar no ser – Mas por que eu teria o número dela?

- _Cara, a mina que você carregou pro quarto de hotel depois da festa de sexta!_

Edward abriu um sorriso animado ao lembrar da _querida_ Lauren. Mas..

- O nome dela não era Jéssica? – Bronzeada, sorridente, olhares sensuais e uma boca que tinha talento.. Ele até fez de conta que ela beijava bem.

- _Não, era Lauren! Essa Jéssica deve ser a loira de sexta!_ – Emmet disse como se fossem duas garotas falando dos sapatos para a semana.

- Não, Jane é a loira! – Edward sem querer se pegou sonhador.. De uma hora para outra ele começou a apreciar as baixinhas. – Jéssica é a alegrinha. É Jessica o nome dela, mas ela gosta que a chame de Jess, vai por mim, funciona.

- _Alegrinha nada! Não viaja Edward, não vem pagando de garanhão da noite. A garota tava de blusa social, é Lauren, já disse!_

Edward nem notou quando começou a gargalhar, é claro que o nome dela era Lauren! Morena, magra, pagando de intelectual e que tinha peitinhos que.. Mãe do céu! É, o nome dela era Lauren.

- É, conheci a Lauren! – ele disse tentando se desculpar – Amiga da Jess.

- _Eu falei que você tinha erra..._ – Emmet tossiu na linha! – _Jess? Jess de Jéssica? _

- É, eu acho! – Edward soltou um riso de deboche.

- _Filho da puta! Você pegou as duas?_

- É! Uma dupla e tanto, o problema foi o tamanho da cama. Eu sempre achei que os tapetes dos hotéis mereciam ser mais felpudos! Aquela Lauren pula igual uma louca!

Edward nem notou que tinha encostado ao lado de um banco, precisava checar a lista telefônica. Será que elas estariam livres hoje? Não, Emmet! Elas poderiam sugerir amigas? Ou amigas de amigas, ou todas as amigas! Ele adorava as amigas.

- _Edward! Responde, que droga! Não me deixa falando aqui sozinho! – ele estava quase chorando ou Edward estava tão empolgado que viajou? – Escuta, me passa a Jess e a Lauren! Você não tem noção cara, você não sabe como eu te amo, irmão! Você pra mim é..._

Edward ria, sentado - agora sobre o encosto do banco de cimento - ouvindo as declarações desesperadas do outro lado da linha. Talvez ele não quisesse engolir uma bomba tão cedo, talvez ouvir Emmet suplicando favores fosse algo que fizesse valer a pena aturar aquelas que gritam o seu nome sem ter a noção do que isso lhe causa.

Claro, Jess, Lauren, Jane, Victória que algumas outras não estavam inclusas no grupo onde gritar seu nome não lhe dava prazer.

- Eddie!

Ele olhou pra cima acordando do seu momento sobre reflexão altamente sacana e barata para a voz que lhe chamava. Droga, ele não havia acabado de dizer que odiava essa gente que berrava seu nome?

- Eddie, vem cá! Vem rapaz!

Ele torceu o pescoço e olhou para trás. De onde a voz vinha. Que droga era aquela? Alguma pegadinha da Tyra Banks? E cadê a multidão enlouquecida para que ele pudesse correr?

Não, ele não tinha fumado um baseado nem tomado nada hoje, então ele não tava viajando! Ele ouviu seu nome, era bom nessa coisa de captar mensagens perigosas. Então.. cadê as fotos, gritos, blusas pretas, sorrisos arreganhados, choros e declarações tediosas?

Era Deus o castigando por ter dado mais atenção à Jess no tapete do quarto? Cara, a Lauren tava por cima! E se ele quisesse, falaria com Emmet, pediria pra dar uma atenção extra pra Lauren, mas que não virasse uma celebridade biruta! Não, ele não era nem um pouco fã de Britney Spears!

- Não! Eddie pára! – a voz aguda e.. _brava _ainda gritava por ele. Ou, _para_ ele.

Ele abaixou os óculos escuros e continuou procurando entre as árvores verdes e claras do parque que se estendia atrás de si. Nada.

A não ser...

Por um cachorro enorme correndo entre as árvores de um lado para o outro. Desde quando cachorro fala? Se não parassem com essa brincadeira ele iria chorar! O que tinha feito de errado? Ele tinha falado certinho no Oscar, decorado as falas do filme, não tinha vomitado nos paparazzis e ainda telefonava semanalmente para sua mãe em Londres.

Ele continuou olhando o cachorro e foi quando ele estava prestes a sair correndo até a rua se jogar na frente de um carro se descabelando que ele notou o nada discreto cachorro pulando. Pulando bem alto. Pulando em uma menina. Uma menina bem gostosinha.

Uma menina gostosinha que gritou:

- Eddie! Não pula, Eddie pelo amor de Deus!

Eddie? Aquele era o Eddie? Ela não estava atrás dele? Ela não havia o visto ali? Como assim? Nem um autógrafo? Ah fala sério que garotinha mais sonsa.

Que tinha uma barriga que de sonsa nada tinha.

- _Edward! Caralho, filho da puta, bêbada, vadia, biscate e que eu comi de pena! Caralho Edward! Vou te matar teu viado do inferno!_ – Edward notou que essa não era a voz da, da, cega sem noção. Era Emmet, e ele não estava tão feliz.

- Qual é?

- _Qual é? Vou cortar teu brinquedinho de geléia mole e você vai ver, teu gay!_ – Edward gargalhou – _Não ri não, porra! Não ri que eu vou te foder, egoísta!_

- Emmet, que adjetivos de adolescente são esses? Geléia mole, me foder? Cara, sai daqui!

- _Nem vem, me ignorou só pra não emprestar as meninas!_

- Não estressa, tava ocupado só.

Ele olhou mais uma vez e não achou a menina. Cadê ela? Ele podia dar um autógrafo nos seios dela sem problemas.

Um assovio perto da fonte puxou os olhos verdes e que – geralmente - conseguiam tirar vidas e fôlegos. Fonte onde a garota andava sobre a ponta dos dedos dos pés, com os braços pra cima!

Era algo bonito de se ver, a risada cristalina, os olhos serrados, a face – que mesmo de longe podia-se ver – corada, os cabelos de brilho castanho voando enquanto de algum modo ela conseguia girar e jogar o peso para o ar.

Algo que.. Se via em filmes.

Certamente era pra ele não ficar tão fascinado com algo de tamanha simplicidade assim. Não tão simples para sua tia. Mas que se via todos os dias em um estúdio.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Fascinado em saber que ela fazia aquilo para si, e não para câmeras. Fascinado em ver a vida simples, anônima e saudável dela. Uma vida _bela_.

Ele a olhou ali, pássaros, sol, verde, arvores, água brilhante, sorriso.. vida. Energia!

Bom, talvez ela tivesse energia na cama também.

Ele continuava olhando o corpo fino e pálido andar de um lado para o outro naquele estreito arco fino de mármore enquanto assoviava para si. Um pé na frente do outro, um salto, um giro, um sorriso. E sem notar ele também começava a sorrir com ela. Ele a olhava, admirava a simplicidade de uma pessoa. Que não parecia tão simples. Começou olhá-la com um quê analítico. Jeans gastos mais justos que o necessário, cabelos castanhos soltos, blusa de mangas branca que cobriam os braços finos e uma bolsa preta de aparência _sofrida_ jogada na grama ao lado de um tênis branco. Praticamente uma menina. Quantos anos? 17 ou 18? Colegial. Qual o problema? Ele já havia sido do colegial uma vez em sua vida. Só porque ele tinha 23 anos agora? Grande diferença.

Ele bufou e olhou para o lado, qual era agora? Deus não dava um alívio? Pelo visto ele estava decidindo fazer as pazes!

O cachorro, recém descoberto como não-falante e que se encontrava em segundo plano até agora revolveu entrar em cena, como vilão. O que tornava Edward um galã muito cuidadoso e amoroso, como o seu papel de vampirinho mostrava.

Com as patas ágeis e trabalhando em conjunto para lhe dar a maior velocidade permitida o cachorro se aproximava cada vez mais da dona, a empolgação estampada na cara do animal seria algo cômico se não fosse trágico. Ou não tão trágico. A língua de fora e as orelhas voando para trás davam um ar á cena no mínimo, selvagem! Certamente a queda seria selvagem também.

Com os olhos esmeraldinos mais rápidos do que as passadas travessas do animal ele voltou até a fonte de água onde sua queria não-tão-fã se encontrava, e para ajudar, inclinada em direção da água. A molhada água. A água que transforma tecidos em nada mais que uma lamina transparente. Ele gostava de água. Ela estava de costas para o animal gigantesco enquanto o mesmo já flexionava as patas na intenção de alçar vôo. _Perfeito!_

- _Eu não acredito! O que você ta fazendo Edward? Comendo a faxineira do hotel perto da piscina? De novo? Renova!_ – Edward revirou os olhos, ele ainda estava ali?

- Emmet, escuta! Ela não é a fax.. – ele o interrompeu.

- _Ahá! Trocou seu amigo por uma encanadora? Sai dessa de banheira sem água e decência de homem que não aceita que outro o veja peladão! _

- Emmet, ela ainda tem cara de ser colegial, ta na rua e o cachorro dela que chama Eddie vai derrubar a lindinha na fonte! Cara, tem noção de que você ta atrapalhando o mecanismo da coisa? Daqui a pouco eu entro em cena e você não me deixa repassar o script!

- _Não! Chega! Não agüento mais essa das coisas legais serem com você, quero virar vampiro no próximo livro da saga! Chega! – o amigo grandalhão reclamou._

- Emmet, você já é vampiro!

- _Droga! Eu tinha esquecido. Mas aí, só pra me deixar feliz pelo fato de ter descoberto que sou vampiro no filme, me manda o número das garotas de sexta, já é muita depressão pra agüentar!_

Edward deu mais uma olhada na fonte, seria agora em menos de um minuto, seu dia estaria ganho, ele estaria feliz e certamente a garota também. Ou nem tanto assim, era uma transa, com sol não teria gravações a não ser que ela quisesse um videozinho de lembrança da tarde.

- Agora não Emmet, depois!

- _Ela já caiu?_ – ele gritou eufórico

- Três segundos! – Edward berrou no telefone para o amigo como se eles estivessem vendo um jogo de futebol.

- _Vai lá, esse é o meu irmão! Mais tarde me liga, a gente pode comemorar com as meninas_.

Com essa Edward nem respondeu, apenas fechou o aparelho e jogou de volta pra dentro do bolso do jeans caro e focou agora o cachorro.

Duas latidas e um olhar de espanto da garota, o cachorro voava em direção das costas da menina e no segundo seguinte eles mergulhavam na água da fonte, as patadas do cachorro na água só tornavam a situação ainda mais divertida para Edward.

- Eddie, você vai apanhar tanto quando eu sair daqui! Vou te trancar, te deixar de castigo! – ela gritava enquanto agarrava a borda branca da fonte e respingava água.

Edward que já se aproximava quase correndo travou com os olhos arregalados. Certamente, seu apelido sexual acompanhado com aquelas palavras tinham um efeito no mínimo chocante ao saírem daquela boca que era propriedade de um corpo delicioso e que agora, bom, estava molhado.

- Hei! – ele chamou atenção dela com um grito abafado e rouco, que ele sabia bem o efeito que tinha, enquanto começava a correr sorrindo pra ela. Ela a garota de olhos maiores que a cara – Precisa de uma ajuda aí?

- Eu acho que dou conta de sair daqui sozinha, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – ela murmurou tímida enquanto se impulsionava para cima. Linda.

- Que é isso, vem cá. – Ele se agachou na frente dela e a pegou pelos braços, tendo consciência que os corpos estariam nulos em distancia.

- Ah! – ela gemeu! Ela gemeu! Podia ser de dor pelo jeito errado de tê-la puxado para cima, mas aquilo foi muito excitante.

- Acho que peguei errado – ele tomou a cintura dela com a mão e a ajeitou de pé, ainda próxima demais de si.

- É. – ela soltou mais uma vez tímida enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o colo.

Edward levou os olhos para aquela região contendo a ansiedade. E quase gemeu ao notar que, para a felicidade ou infelicidade de sua pobre alma ela resolvera usar uma peça intima roxa. Não roxa, uma coisa _bem_ roxa. Ele queria ver as unhas pintadas de preto dela arranhando sua nuca enquanto ela gritava Eddie para si. Queria ouvir dizer que ia colocá-lo de castigo por ser um menino malvado.

- Então... – ela puxou a visão dele de novo para cima, corada. É, ela notou. – Assim, obrigada por ter me, bom, tipo meio que salvado.

Ele gargalhou com o típico vocabulário adolescente dela.

- É que eu tipo tava passando, e daí você tipo gritou Eddie e esse é tipo meu apelido. – ela o encarou, constrangida e ele se divertiu mais ainda – Foi tipo isso.

- Valeu aí então é... – ela pensou por um segundo – Eddie!

"_Me joga na cama, sobre em mim e fala Eddie mais uma vez no meu ouvido!.. – _A gente acerta depois! – ele apenas falou engolindo seco.

Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado e o analisou com os olhos curisos. É, ele sabia exatamente o que viria agora.

- Eddie é tipo seu apelido, né? – ela começou mais uma vez tímida e desconfiada.

- Tipo..

- Ah, então Eddie, cola aí! Não vaza daí, na boa! – ela gesticulou com as mãos e virou correndo para sua bolsa e seu sapato.

Enquanto ela estava de costas Edward notou a forma que sua cintura e a curvatura que suas costas tinhas. Lisas, acentuadas e que alisavam em direção a sua.. meu Deus, que pecado de bunda!

Edward involuntariamente imaginou-se beijando as costas nua e lisa dela enquanto alisava seus ombros.

Ele acordou, mais uma vez naquele dia, quando ela voltou sacudindo os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água, e com os tênis em uma mão, a bolsa com uma alça pendurada no ombro e uma papelada na mão. E claro, um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- E aí? – ele chamou atenção dela mais uma vez, que estava folheando aquela... revista.

Ela fez um sinal com a mão esquerda de 'espere' enquanto continuava a analisar as páginas com a outra mão.

- Aqui! – ela agarrou o papel com as duas mãos e endireitou a coluna lendo em voz alta – Edward Cullen, ator e músico. Blábláblá – ela continuou passando os olhos rápidos enquanto murmurava alguma.

- Pois é. – ele só conseguia olhar a garota ali na sua frente.

- Cara, a Paris Hilton deu em cima de você? – ela desgrudou os olhos do papel e olhou pra cima, vendo o rosto anguloso, liso e sedutor.

- Pois é, ela gostou do meu sotaque. – fazer-se de desentendido é uma coisa bem sexy.

- Nem acredito! – ele olhou mais uma vez pra ela, é claro que ela estava impressionada em conhecê-lo! Uma pessoa que até aquela loira aguada, e sem peito, queria ter pego no.. bom, lá. – Cara, você conheceu a Paris? Muito louco!

Como assim Paris? Droga, ela era homossexual? Não!

- Ela não é tudo isso. – ele murmurou desgostoso.

- Pirei! Eu acho ela meio tarada, sabe.

Ele adorava taradas, mas santinhas era boas também.

- Um pouco. – ele sorriu.

- Você pegou ela? – ele notou o olhar surpreso dela.

- Han.. Não! – O não se referia à: não quero ter problemas, não preciso falar a verdade, não foi uma boa recordação, não vamos continuar nesse assunto.

- Boa escolha! – ela sorriu e bateu seu quadril junto ao dele. O que serviu para voltar três passos. Caramba! Aquilo no braço dele era músculo mesmo!

- Vai saber... – Paris, apesar de tudo tinha uma mão esquerda bastante ágil. Coisa rara de se encontrar.

- Mas então, ta fazendo o que na cidade?

Era brincadeira que ela não sabia do filme que ele estava gravando ali desde, cara, faziam dois meses que ele estava na cidade!

- Gravando um filme, não sabia? – ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, contendo a vontade de tirar o cabelo úmido grudado no pescoço dela. Espera aí, ele não precisava das mãos para fazer isso! Hm..

- Ando meio por fora disso, sabe. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, constrangido e lindo. Edward ficou paralisado. Que ótimo, ela não o conhecia!

- Normal! – Normal? Não, ver extraterrestres era mais normal que isso. Essa menina era mesmo do planeta?

- Hei! – ela o chamou simpática – Fica de boa, Eddie. Só porque uma estranha, ensopada com um cachorro maníaco não te conhece não é o fim do mundo! Pensei que artistas tinham uma auto-estima mais alta.

- É. – ele não acreditava! Simplesmente não acreditava, onde em toda a sua vida ele pensou que encontraria alguém assim? Oposto exato de tudo que viveu! Ela não era uma estrela, não ensaiava não vivia em torno de si ela nem o conhecia! Era.. uma estranha ensopada que talvez nem maior de idade era. – Qual é seu nome?

- Pra você é Bella! Já que te conheço por Eddie.

- Desculpe, eu não tenho nenhuma revista pra colar sobre o seu nome! - ela sorriu divertida.

- Nem precisa, eu não sou famosa, lembra?

- Bom, pelo visto existem famosos desconhecidos! – ele a alfinetou. Seu orgulho ainda estava ferido.

- Desconhecidos por pessoas mais desconhecidas ainda!

- Você é boa nisso!

- Em que? – Ela perguntou distraída enquanto abaixava e pegava uma folha no chão.

- Contornar as coisas. – ele olhou para os dedos dela trabalhando em volta da lamina.

- Tenha uma mãe igual a minha, você aprende. – ela riu humorada.

Um vento bateu levando a folha da mão dela, voando para trás dos dois e pousando na grama perto da calçada. Ela seguiu com o olhar vendo o ponto verde pousar leve. Ação que foi seguida por Edward, mas até chegar em seu perfil.

Ele sorriu involuntariamente notando a face fina e o nariz levemente arrebitado. Ela tinha um ar metido e um olhar sedutor de inocente.

- Olha! – ela o chamou e os dois se viraram a tempo de ver quatro meninas se juntarem atrás de um carro que não estava ali antes.

- Que ótimo! – ele pensou amargo.

- Pode ir, elas estão atrás de você. – ótimo, ela estava desanimada. Ele ficou feliz em notar o efeito que tinha nela.

Ele pensou em mandar as meninas embora, dar um autografo na blusa de cada uma e depois umas fotinhas com aquela cara de safado que elas adoravam e continuar sentado com Bella. A estranha que caiu na água e que não fazia idéia de quem ele era.

- Se quiser, pode vir comigo. Meu carro não esta tão longe – ele parou um segundo para lembrar-se do lugar onde havia deixado o Aston Martin.

- Hã? – ela corou violentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Que delícia! – Ah não, isso vai dar problema pra você!

Problema daria se aquelas meninas continuassem chamando outras idiotas, onde ele havia posto as bombas?

- Bella, vem! Aqui ta frio, você ta molhada! – ele orgulhou-se por saber um desculpa.

- Não! Tem o Eddie, ele vai molhar todo o seu carro. – ela disse se abaixando para calçar o tênis.

Edward olhou mais uma vez para a rua, o número havia triplicado. Ele voltou o olhar para Bella que havia posto a bolsa sobre o ombro e olhava espantada para aquelas meninas. Céus, elas estavam xingando a garota!

- Por favor! Olha, eu não garanto que você saia viva desse parque. – ele disse olhando mais uma vez para aquela micro-multidão barulhenta. – Eu nem sei seu nome.

Ela soltou o ar que ele não havia, até então, notado que estava preso. Bateu os pés fazendo um barulhinho com as pontas e depois assoviou para o cachorro. Que encostou seco ao lado dela.

- Olha, valeu pelo papo Eddie. Conheci o cara que conheceu a Paris Hilton no Oscar, e que tentou me enganar sobre não ter tido uma noite com ela. – ele olhou descrente e fascinado para ela, que por sua vez riu. – E que provou que celebridades são simpáticas, mesmo que se abalem com pouca coisa! Veja, eu sou a fã em um milhão que não lhe conhece... Aquelas ali, são o resto todo que daria a vida, ou uma vida no caso a minha, para trocar uma palavra com você. Você é um cara bacana, sei que vai salvar a vida delas como fez comigo.

Edward olhou com raiva para a menina. Maldita personalidade forte e atraente. Ela não fazia de conta que não se importava, ela se importava de verdade.

- Eu não sou do tipo bacana, Bella! – ele estava começando a apelar. Ela não podia simplesmente encantá-lo e depois ir embora. Ele fazia isso!

- Não acredito que você ta tornando isso em uma briguinha! Isso só vai dar mais falação.

- Foda-se a falação Bella! – ele jogou as mãos nos cabelos, enquanto ouvia uma onda de gritinhos vindo da rua, ótimo, elas não queriam show?!

- Edward, fala baixo! – ela pediu envergonhada.

- Eu achei que quando você tava falando com seu cachorro era comigo, fiquei inconformado de não ser comigo! Eu queria sua atenção, eu sabia que você ia cair, eu podia ter evitado, mas eu queria muito que você precisasse de mim! Droga, eu sou assim. E agora você vai embora? – ele terminou esse desabafo olhando pra ela. Ótimo, o papo da vitima sempre dava certo.

Mas ela o olhava de cara feia, fechada e tensa. O que ele tinha feito agora?

- Ótimo, estrela desejada de Hollywood! Você sabe mesmo atuar! – ela gritou virando-se e saindo acompanhada pelo Eddie que olhou Edward com cara ameaçadora.

- É, eu sei. Você não gostou nem um pouco de se molhar, desculpa por isso. – Bella se virou fumegando.

- Você sabe que eu não estou falando disso, é dessa balela toda que você inventou pra conseguir mídia! – ela explicou e voltou a sair. Aquelas meninas não sabiam parar de gritar?

- Não! Não é! Não viaja! – ele puxou o braço dela e a arrastou para o lado contrário.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me deixar ir? – ela choramingou.

- Nada! Simplesmente não vai.

- Pra começar, eu não vou transar com você! – ela falou peçonhenta. – Depois, meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu tenho dezenove anos! Não te conheço e você é o típico simpático que consegue tudo com um olhar e uma conversa interessante, odeia fãs e por isso continuou conversando comigo. Mas não aceita não ser reconhecido, síndrome de estrela. Apesar de tudo, você é um ótimo amigo, claro, não para mim que não teria outro futuro a não ser meia hora em uma cama de hotel e uma conta paga na saída do quarto.

No instante seguinte ele soltou seu braço.

- Você é muito boa nisso.

- É, eu sei. – ela tentou fazê-lo sorrir, mas não funcionou.

- Então... – ele tentou pegar algo para ajeitar as coisas.

- Então a gente se vê por aí, Eddie! Que sabe na próxima eu não saia tão molhada. – ele abaixou os olhos e mexeu no cabelo.

- Talvez. – ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela tinha dito, outros planos começavam a surgir na cabeça dele.

- Então, tipo, tchau! – ela riu sem graça por ele estar aéreo.

- Tchau. – ele se aproximou dela sem aviso e como um raio ela sentiu macio demais, quente demais bom demais, os lábios encostarem-se timidamente no canto de sua boca.

Com isso ela virou-se e saiu correndo. Com uma semana sem sono, uma estória para toda a vida e uma grande postagem no seu blog. Acreditem, ela deu um semi beijo em Edward Cullen, seja lá que ele for.

Já Edward havia recuperado seu bom humor e se aproximava das fãs, pronto para uma bomba de perguntas. Ele não poderia ficar bravo com elas, de modo algum. Afinal, as fotos das revistas seriam de fontes presentes ali e ele não se negaria em contar para suas gentis fãs o nome da tão peculiar companheira da manhã de domingo. No final das contas, os paparazzis nunca seriam tão prestativos como um dia foram!

Afinal, eles eram bons em encontrar pessoas. E Isabella Swan é uma pessoa no mínimo, visível. E claro que ela como uma garota esperta sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela passaria pela cama de Edward. Só não se sabe se meia hora seria suficiente.

Afinal, Edward tinha planos.

Com um sorriso sacana na face ele se afastou preguiçosamente das fãs em direção ao seu carro, puxou o telefone do bolso e procurou o amigo.

- Emmet, adivinha só... – ele riu e olhou para o céu – Deus ta de bem humor, e nós temos uma caçada. Das boas!

________________

É isso então, gente linda. E como **EU **sempre digo! Sempre disse e sempre direi a **MINHA** frase:

_**Sem reviews, sem leitores, sem fic.**_


End file.
